theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezekiel Zick
Ezekiel "Zik" Zick ''(Ezechiele Zick in original Italian version) is a fictional character and the male protagonist in the comic and animated series '''Monster Allergy'. Info Zick is an 12-year-old loner (10 in the comic book series) who is considered "strange" for his ability to see monsters others cannot see. He also suffers from rather particular allergiesthat allow him to sense dangerous monsters. He has a strong and determined character, and will discover he has enormous powers. He still doesn't realize he is a Tamer and is destined to be a hunter of evil monsters. He will be tested to see if he can save the world of monsters, with the help of his best friend Elena. Story He is an alienated boy at school ever since his classmates found out he could see monsters. Naturally nobody believed him, until the day the new girl in town Elena took an interest in him, specifically because he was blacklisted by the gossip girls in school, Patty and Matty. Zick helped her find her cat Purrcy, who went missing, and they discovered that many dogs have been missing in the area as well. On their way, Zick met a ghost dog telling him that someone is kidnapping dogs in Old Mill village. He was able to call the River Monster who carried them to safety and helped save a litter of puppies from drowning. When Elena told him she wanted to see it, he denies it was there. As a test, Timothy released a Monster Pod underground in Old Mill. While fighting the Monster Pod, he accidentally ended up Big Burg, the major city in the area. He was surprised by the amount of smog, and was all the more surprised to find a Suspended City, Bibbur-si, was built between the skyscrapers. Timothy never answered his questions about monsters and Tamers. Purrcy and Timothy were soon kidnapped, and he and Elena traced the source to the Pyramid Inc., a corporation that sells cookware. It was a large, inverted pyramid-shaped building filled with Androgorkas. Zick met a ghost cat who told him about Magnacat, a Gorka and the leader of the Androgorkas. They discovered that many cats were being kidnapped and shaved, as Magnacat was looking for Tutors. He defeated Omnised, ones of Magnacat's minions, and escaped saving only Purrcy, Timothy and Lardine, a female Tutor. During a parent-teacher conference, he saw Mrs. Smirnov, Patty's mother, as an Androgorka, and learned that Magnacat was spying on him. He and Elena were then lured to Oldmill Park to be tested by Magnacat and Omniquod, who were trasformed as a Water Worm. He and Elena defeated him, and were able to turn the Andorgorkas to humans again. At last Timothy began to educate him about the monster world Poddum-si. He received a gift from Elena, a special sunglasses that enabled him to power up his Dom Vision into energy rays, while Timothy gave him the Universal Dombox. He and Timothy went to Bibbur-Si to enlist the help of Trengingigan, and proceeded to the water reservoir, where Magnacat had plans to convert the entire population of Big Burg to Androgorkas. Zick's family is warned by Trengingigan that learns that the Trengingigan they met was an impostor, Omniquod. Zick managed to capture him, and evaporated the contaminated water using the sunglasses to intensify his powers. Magnacat offers an alliance with him, telling him about his father. He, along with Timothy and Lardine, proceeded to Dark Bay to meet the Gorka, but decline his offer and fights him and his Androgorkas. When fighting Magnacat, he summons a Dark Phantom named Bristlebeard, who did not obey his orders. Then the ghost turns on them after himself defeating Magnacat, but Zick battled him and won, though this tired him greatly. He later learns his mother Greta can see ghosts and monsters. His mother's flower shop is threatened to be closed down. Elena had a suggestion to save the flower shop but Zick doesn't want Elena to come since it too dangerous. Elena finally convinced him and they went to the Quicksilver river to find Bristlebeard to get his treasure. Zick defeated him again by letting himself to be eaten by the Dark Phantom, and capture him from inside the phantom's stomach using the Universal Dombox to dissolve Bristlebeard's body. They find rare flower seeds and use it to save to shop. When Lardine detainees went to Elena's house, he learn that a Exhibitionist monster name Chumba Bagingi escapes, and Greta told him that she was protecting him from all the weirdness of the monsters world. When having a field trip to the Aquarium, he encounter some dark phantoms and defeated it. He learns how to use the Enviro Dom, and captured Chumba as his fourth monster. He meets another Tamer name Teddy Thaur, and went to hunt monsters with him. He ask Timothy about the monster storage cellar, but found out on his own and find the Monsters Tamers Manual. When hunting for a Fouler, they encounter dark phantoms that are living ghost. He and Teddy manage to defeat it and Teddy stole the Fouler. After the hunt, Timothy tells him that about the Tamers, he was also aware of the events of the monster hunt, and gave him the Dom Gloves hoping it will keep him safe. On Halloween, Omnised and Omniquod escapes by hypnotizing Elena to release them. To recapture them, he went to Bibbur-Si to get help with Trengingigan. Unknown to them, Jeremy-Joth was watching ever move that he did, and remove Timothy of his position for many rule violations. When Bombo accidentally mix up Lonzo's face. He and Elena went to find the Ancient Armory to find a cure. They were follow by Greta and meet his father Zob, and learn he was Tamers too, and shrunk after fighting against Magancat. When going back, they fought against a water worm, and again he captured it. When he decides to find a cure for his father, he and Elena went to find Anguanes and meet up with Teddy again. He learns Aunt Emily is the Anguana of Er, and wants him to catch a monster to get information. When Elena and Teddy manage to escape he wants the information, but doesn't want to do his aunts dirty work. They went back to exchange Chumba Bagingi and release to cause damage to the Anguan Fair. He recaptured Chumba when he know now that the breath of the Mugalak will bring back his father, and located at Drink Water Park. At Drink Water Park, He Elena and Teddy found the cave that will lead them to the dragon. They encountered a Big Bonz Eater, and Mugalak. He manage to capture the Big Bonz with his Unvirsal Dom Box and captures the breath of the Mugalak but suddenly Teddy betrays them and stole the breath. After a short fight, teddy was trap, and he decides to help even though he betray tehm. After bring Zob back to normal, they learn that Teddy wants the breath to bring back his father, Terrence Thaur. They went to the Thaur family house and use the breath to bring back Terrence Thaur. When Lardine call them to got to Port Reef to transport Chumba, and getting reacquainted with Thaur Family. They later learned that it was trap by Magnacat, and they were by the real Lardine and Elena. When the gorkas summoned a Squark to attack the lighthouse, he, Elena and Teddy were eaten but able to escape inside Squark the capture it. While doing a class project, he and Elena fought against a were-rabbit that was Puffy and Elena's love brought him back to normal and he knew it was Magnacat behind it. When he learns about David and Annie relationship, he told Elena that their live isn't that complicated, and after agreeing they both look away to each other. When aunt Emily visited them to buy the captured monsters, he immediately decline and learns that the tamers were punish too when century ago that the tamers abuse their powers. He along with the monsters fought off the Anguanes that where in Elena's House and defeated them. He and Elena have been friends now with Annie. After the digesting plant visited the Barrymore house that was suffering form a poison, they learn that Magnacat is poisoning the water by leaking form his capsule. When Zob and Terrence have been gone for a day, he, Elena and Teddy went to Magnacat's secret lair to find them. he manage to capture a Pipluor, and stop the leaking poison. He was earned the Green power gem and the teleskates. After Jeremy confiscated the teleskates, he decides to steal it to go to Bibbur-Si to see Timothy. After coming back, Jeremy later learn about it and having a general inspection on the Barrymore house. He was sadden about giving problems for Jeremy. When the new detainees arrive and causing chaos, he learns that Green gem has the power to disintegrate dark phantoms, and fought against the Big Bonz Eater. After the inspection that damages the house, Timothy visited to help make the repairs. When their teacher stated that something sounds incredible doesn't mean it's impossible, he tells Elena that they experiences it first hand. Later they decides to investigate after hearing about Magnacats plan in the skyscraper and learns about the Sphinx. He manage to capture it with the help of Jeremy Dom energy. When he tries to think of living a normal life, Elena told him that normal isn't fun. When Bombo swallowed the teleskates that teleports him to a house full of dark phantoms. He fought against them and save Bombo with the help of his grandparents. When trying to sell his father's formula, he asks help for Teddy to fight Magnacat. They manage to save Elena and defeat the Skeleton army also destroying the machine that created it. When Omnised tried to get the Tamers' Manual, he and Elena found a secret map from the Ancient Armory. He went to Bibbur-Si to find Timothy, and learns that they're more Tamers and some of the secrets. They went to the Armory, and encountered the flyvans. He and Timothy found out that the ancient guardian is a giant Pipluor, and he uses the Dom Staff and Universal Dom Box to defeat it. He was upset that the Universal Dom Box told him he's a low danger level. When Jeremy told them about the alliance of Magnacat and the dark phantoms, he went to Bibbur-Si to warn them but ended up in Magancat's secret liar. After struggling to get out, the devourer absorb his Dom energy. He was later rescued by Elena, and went to Bibbur-Si but he was annoyed that he can't see monsters now. When he lost his power from the Devourer, he tries to be useful without his powers. He meet a girl tamer name Lay Mamery, he quickly likes her and aware of Elena's jealously with Lay. He and Elena were trick by Magnacat by getting him to the Armory. When his father in danger, he gained his powers back and defeated Magnacat in his Gorka-droid but was able to escape. When the mother Flyvan visited the Barrymore house, he and Elena went with her and found a blimp with gorkas and dark phantoms that are preparing another invasion to the suspended city. He and along with other young tamers where to stay in his house, while the adults repel the invasion. During the second wave, he and Elena along with the monsters of the Barrymore house to stop the invasion. They were join by the other young tamers with some flyvan, he uses his Universal Dom Box to capture Omnised again, and He uses the Dom Staff to destroy the vulture and the remaining dark phantoms. He and Teddy decide to explore the Armory and found the Horn of Kong. Unknown to them, Viziosed stole to horn and give to Magnacat to summon a Monster-Saur. They made a temporary alliance to stop the Monster-Saur, but they quickly betrayed by Magnacat after Teddy told about the pendant inside the horn that he give to Lay. He, Magnacat and Viziosed where eaten by the Monster-Saur, and Elena came along with them. After few short battle inside the monster, he and Elena escape out the Monster-Saur, and he captured it along with Magnacat and Viziosed. He and the other tamers and monster celebrated when declaring that the exiled has ended. Season 2 When the first day of class in the ancient armory, he meet with the other tamers and Bobby Clash. At first was a bit jealousy with him when Lay has attention to him. At night when the Anguanes broke into his house, he and Elena found a baby bombo that she named Bombolo. When Bombolo disable the defense in the armory, he taught that Bobby was one the one did it and they fight each other until Bombo told the anguanes has broken in the armory. He encountered the Moog Magister and manage to overpower him that they retreat when the other tamers arrive. After the battle, he and Bobby became friends. When Teddy released Grood to test himself and escaped. He, Elena and letting Bombo helps them to track him down. With the help of Bobby and Synakutz Bu, they manage to capture Grood along with Scabby and his accomplices when they mistake him as Grood. When Patty and Matty were kidnap in Drink water park, he and Elena along with Bombo and Bombolo to rescue them. They found Mugmug being force by two Mugalaks: Ragador and Sulfurious. He manage to captured them, and spared Mugmug since he was the attraction to the park. When Patty and Mattie are planning to tell their secrets, he use the hypno-disk to alter there memories and been convince by Elena to let her but instead he made them fans to her. When hunting the Chameleon, and cause a His parents prohibited him for being a tamer until his grade are back. He secretly took and hide his Universal Dom Box to Elena, but when Charlie and Voilet took it as a toy and ended up in Harvey's Supermarket. When they got to the supermarket and recaptured to the Chameleon and stop Delia for having theft to get Elena's father to get fired. When Elena was depressed when Bombolo was sent away to Kamaludum-Si, he decides to bring Elena and Bombo to visit him. When they arrived at the city of baby Bombos, they learned that the babies are being imprison by Carmela and his assistant Gurgle. They manage to free the babies and captured Gurgle and taken back of what he said about when Bombos are smart monsters after knowing about his Bombo. After the house suffer a small earthquake, they check the cellar and found a hidden sub cellar. When the Barrymore was threaten to be demolish, he investigate the slime that the Sluggos are planing to destroy the house to free other captured monsters. He and Zob manage to stop the Sluggos by combining their Dom energy that solidify the slime that help save the house form demolition. When he was turned into a Bommerbang, he can't communicate due to his mouth breathes fire and the everyone he knows were hostile to him. When he turn to Elena, at first she doesn't believe that the monster has him, but when answered what was the first gift that she gave to him she realized that it was him. He and Elena went to Anguanes fair to create an antidote for him, but they were pursue by Bobby and Teddy. When he was turn back to normal, he captured the Bommerbang that he was before and escape before the Anguanes fair was burn down to due to delaying Bobby and Teddy while fighting them. After returning to the armory with the captured monster and the rest learn what happen to him, he thanks everything to Elena but she was tried and slept that he brought her home. When he and Elena were relaxing in the beach, they saw the pirate ship to Unicorn and runs by an new captain name Baht Belasco. When he return to the armory took them and suggested that Bristlebeard should help them, they all decline since he's a dark phantom. He, and Elena and Bombo went back to the quicksilver river to summon and help them stop the Unicorn. They succeeded to stopping the Unicorn and went to the afterlife, and he help get Elena's cellphone back when it was stolen earlier. When he was in charge looking after the house due the snowy weather, and host a snowball fight in his house. When his body was turn into snow that Elena found and gave the Crystallizator to him to prevent him form melting. When Mr. Uzka came to help him, he was suddenly shrunk down by a shrinking ray and he meets Hector Sinistro that pretended to be Uzka and wanted revenge on his father by tampering his teleskates that turn his body into snow and trapping him inside a snow globe. He manage to outsmarted some monsters and Sinistro, and escapes by taking his teleskates and the shrinking ray. He returns the house, he told Elena what happen to him and the real Mr. Uzka came to help restore his body back to normal. He and Elena are patching up Theo's hot air balloon, and meet up with two Lali Bergingigonz and Paruto Porro. While dealing with Bombo who eat the balloon basket, Lali and Paruto manages to escapes to fled to foggy inland since Lali's Radio-worn is still active. He and Elena along with Bombo who watch to come to them, they found a secret oasis that full of escaped monsters and meeting their leader Riz Brandak. He and Elena captured the Purpidoch along with all the escapees that gonna ended up in the Dom boxes. When getting a pimple after eating Brim-Bombak dessert along with Bobby and Teddy, they fight over a pimple potion that will get rid of thier pimple before Lay's Birthday but Zay look it up. When Elena came to him about Bombolo's condition that cause to produce pimple clones. When they plan to go to central milk factory along with a truck full of cookies, he went back to the armory to get the pimple potion and meet up with Bobby and Teddy to help him. They manage to use the potion to stop the pimples clones, and when Lay's birthday came that they eat the cake and learned that Brim-bombak who bake it, they all screamed. When Elena brought a bobak that told them about monsters are being kidnap in Bibbur-Si, he and Elena agrees to help him to investigate it and he blushes when he learn that he was famous in Bibbur-Si. When they learned that Hector Sinsitro was behind kidnapping the monsters, and making them perform in his circus. They manage to save all of the kidnap monsters and stops Sinistro plans but escapes. The Tamers had a tournament until Teddy was caught cheating with the Densifier. When suddenly all the exits where sealed off, he and Elena went to the control room and find that some attack Jeremy. When tamers decides to get the young tamers out, they went to find the secret exit. When Lay mention about a traitor is one them, Bobby accusing Teddy for it argued, he stop them for bickering each other and told them to focus on getting out. As they about to exit the armory, they were attack by Viziosed and the rest when fall on the abyss except Zick. When everyone was mind-controlled, he learned that Magnacat was behind all of it, and Magnacat tries to capture Zick by using every one to capture him, he manage to take the teleskates and escapes. He when to Bibbur-Si to get help of Trengingigan and told him what happen, they went back to the armory and meet up with Bobby, Elena, Lay, and Teddy after they fall to the abyss. When Magnacat create a dome and forcing the tamers fight for his amusement, He straightly fight against Magnacat but his mind was manipulated and fought against his father think he was the Gorka and under his controlled. They were both release from Magnacat's mind control when Elena use the armory cup to his head. He uses the Densifier to make Magnacat's attack pass through him, and gave it to Elena to weaken him by changing it to making him heavier. After Magnacat was weaken, He activate a special Dom Box that he can't never escape again, and everyone was save and armory was in their control again, he was declared the winner of the tamers tournament. He and Elena were assign by Jeremy to stop the stop the darkness guardians to plans to ruin to the celebrating of Big-Burg by using the firework to attack Bibbur-Si. He captured one of them and he fought the other with that now has a power over electricity during their encounter. He and Elena manage to stop Gimbo by using the firework to remove his powers and captured him. When Bombo decide to go back to Bibbur-Si due to causing trouble to the tamers in the armory, he decides to find him but in two weeks of not heard form him, Elena decides to help him find Bombo. They found out out that he was wrestling in the Skeleton Arena as the Almighty King. They learned that Hector Sinistro was controlling Bombo and act as his manager, they manage stop Sinsitro, and freed Bombo for his control. When visiting the museum, a archaeologist name Charles Carpentry proclaims that he had fond Pandora's Box and plans to open up. When they learns that it was a Dombox contains a Rooge. He suggested to steal it but his father doesn't wanted to do it. When he, Elena and Bombo create a replica vase and plans to replace it with the original. After manage to replace it they met a tamer name Kostos Daniel La Bun and told them that Carpentry actually stole the vase. At the pier, the Rooge was unleashed by accident by Bombo and shock the vital energy of Carpentry and his men. When Elena's vital was shock out by the Rooge, that provoked him to fight it alone and manage to defeat and capture it. When Emily created a fear formula and send it as a present to the Barrymore, he, Elena, Timothy and the monsters were affected by it and he too scared to use his Dom powers. However, Bombo was unaffected due have a cold in his nose that he accompany him and Elena to find an antidote and stop Emily's plan. After seeing Bombo's clumsiness, he and Elena laughs at it and their fear was gone. They manage to stop by sending it away, ended up dumping the formula to the Anguanes. When Elena call him, and help investigating that the shadows are misplaces to each people. when they learn that Hector Sinistro was making a shadows army. When they were captured, Hector took his shadow to remove his memories and use it to find his treasure. Around the time, he was always tired and confused about what to do. He just his memories back with the help of Elena along with his grandparents and Bombo that they destroy the cane to free the shadows including himself. When they chase after Hector Sinistro, he manage to escape when they enter the warehouse. Story of Joining Sora's Team Zick and his friends and family were already being pursuited by Heartless and Castlevenoms; meaning Organization XIII already figured out where the Keyhole is, ahead of Sora. Soon when the Sora and his group; Yugo, Peridot, and Jibanyan; Zick joined them on their mission to find the Keyhole so his friends and family will be safe. After their mission, Zick become an honorary member and decided to train to become a heroic saint. __FORCETOC__ Category:Monster Allergy characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Humans Category:Sons Category:Sora's Team Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Members Category:Living characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Voices of Reason Category:Pacifists Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Characters Category:Hero Saints Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Monsters Category:Snipers Category:Comic characters Category:Adventurers Category:Defenders Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:School students Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Pirates Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental characters Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Jurassic Pet Owners Category:Athletes Category:Key Pirates Category:Super Rookie Pirates Category:Zeno's Friends